Laços Eternos
by Wiccanmimi
Summary: Emma Swan é uma jovem romântica que é prometida a casar sem amor e foge. Na mesma noite conhece Regina Mills. Será que ela vai poder viver o amor que sempre sonhou ou terá que cumprir o acordo feito pelo seu pai? Kristin conseguirá viver ao lado de Ingrid, sua alma gêmea ou terá que viver ao lado de Eric, quem tinha sido prometida e que casou sem amor? Regina G!P
1. Emma Swan Northman

Capítulo 1 – Emma Swan Northman

Emma Swan Northman era uma jovem mulher com seus 18 anos. E apesar de ter uma família que a amasse, não estava satisfeita em ser futuramente noiva de Ariel Fish.

Emma não conseguia amar a dragão marinho como ela merecia. A ruiva era uma boa amiga, companheira, ouvinte, mas não fazia o coração da loira bater mais rápido, a respiração ficar acelerada ou ainda ter aquele frio na espinha.

Emma sempre sonhou em ter um amor forte, poderoso, capaz de vencer todo e qualquer obstáculo. 'Espero encontrar um amor desses para mim. Um amor verdadeiro. E por mais que eu tente não tenho isso com a Ariel. Não consigo me imaginar vivendo ao lado dela por toda a eternidade'.

"Ems? Cadê você? Por que você não está arrumada? Sua futura noiva está quase chegando. O nosso pai pediu para eu lhe avisar". Zelena encontrou a irmã ainda vestida normalmente.

"Eu não entendo isso Zel. Por que eu tenho que casar sem amor? Eu sei que nossa mãe não ama o papai e tenta seu máximo para passar a imagem de ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo, mas eu não quero isso para mim. Eu não acho justo nem com o pai e nem com a Ariel. Viver uma vida de mentira ou ilusão não é comigo".

"E o que você pretende fazer? Fugir? Voltar atrás com esse acordo que foi feito desde que vocês eram crianças? Você sabe o quanto nosso pai é rigoroso em seus acordos. Ele não vai gostar nem um pouco em saber disso Emma. Pense com muito carinho antes de fazer qualquer coisa". Zelena não estava gostando de ver o total desânimo da irmã mais nova.

"Eu não posso prometer nada Zelena. Mas vou pensar com carinho o que acabou de me pedir. Sei que vou estar magoando nosso pai, e me dói pensar nisso. Eu os amo e não quero ser ingrata". Emma estava a ponto de chorar, mas sabia que tinha que ser forte para ninguém perceber nesse jantar.

"É melhor eu te acompanhar. Com esse seu desânimo você não vai se vestir como é esperado". Zelena subiu com Emma e arrumou a irmã para a mesma deixar todos babando.

Emma estava vestindo um vestido vermelho social que tinha um certo decote tanto na frente, quanto atrás, sapato alto vermelho, um colar de pérolas, batom vermelho e rímel. Ela não era tão feminina assim, mas sua irmã estava fazendo o melhor que podia.

"Zel, você não acha que exagerou um pouco? Estou me sentindo um pouco constrangida nessa roupa. Não é melhor por o meu vestido preto que só tem o decote nas costas? Acho esse vestido ideal para um jantar a dois, o que não é o caso. Eu não quero me produzir para a minha prometida". Emma explicou bufando.

"A Ariel não vai resistir aos seus encantos. Eu tenho certeza que ela vai querer cair de boca nos seus peitos. E em outras coisas mais. Se você não fosse minha irmã eu transaria com você a noite toda". Zelena sabia que isso era o oposto do que sua irmã queria, porém achou melhor ouvir o pai.

"Me aguarde Zelena Swan Northman! Se Ariel avançar em mim e for a primeira pessoa que irei trocar um beijo você irá se ver comigo". Emma saiu do quarto brava.

"Você ainda é virgem de boca? Em que planeta você vive Ems? Com certeza não no planeta terra. Ninguém quis tirar seus cabaços? Ops".

"Zelena fala mais alto. Acho que em Marte não te escutaram. Não me dirige mais a palavra hoje. Estou de mal". Emma mostrou a língua para a irmã mais velha.

"Poxa Ems. Você me conhece. Eu não falei por mal. Você está gostosa demais. Se a Ariel não pôr os tentáculos em você irei pedir para ela fazer um exame de vista. Você está linda, uma verdadeira obra de arte em pessoa". Emma gostou, mas foi durona e fingiu ainda estar brava.

As irmãs Northman chegaram na grande mesa localizada na sala de jantar e todos viraram para elas. Ariel estava com o queixo na mão e não conseguia conter a baba.

"Ariel feche a boca antes de você inundar a sala. Eu sei que minha irmã está uma rainha suprema, mas é feio ficar encarando como se você quisesse comer a minha irmã antes do jantar". Emma ficou um vermelho tomate. Eric e Kristin engoliram seco e Zel caiu na risada.

"Ariel perdoe a minha filha mais velha. Ela não se controla e fala tudo o que pensa. Zelena tente se comportar. Hoje é uma noite muito especial para nós. Principalmente para sua irmã. Ariel acabou de pedir a mão de Emma para sua mãe e eu, e aceitamos. Devemos mostrar mais respeito. Não foi essa educação que lhe demos". Eric estava chateado com a atitude de sua filha mais velha.

"Perdoe-me o comentário. Não é por nada, apenas curiosidade minha, mas Ariel e eu temos que nos conhecer melhor, ter alguns encontros antes de ficarmos noivas. Eu não sei nada sobre ela e acredito o mesmo ocorre com ela". Emma estava arrasada e pôde perceber o olhar preocupado de sua irmã. Zelena percebeu seu desconforto.

"Vocês terão esse jantar e alguns outros encontros com esse objetivo de se conhecerem". Eric achou melhor falar antes que Zelena fosse grossa ou mal-educada.

"Ariel, porque você não me conta algo ao seu respeito. Quais são seus planos, objetivos? Eu ficaria encantada em saber. E acredito que todos nós vamos adorar ouvir sua história". Kristin olhou feio para Zelena ao vê-la fazer cara de tédio quem fez biquinho.

"Eu fiz advocacia em Harvard e pretendo ser juíza. Meu sonho é casar com a Emma como foi prometido e ter vários filhos com ela. Além de ser muito bem-sucedida como advogada. E fazê-la muito feliz". Ariel respondeu e olhou no fundo dos olhos de Emma.

"Ótimo curso Ariel. E não poderia ser em uma faculdade melhor. Aposto que você foi uma das melhores alunas". Emma comentou educada.

"Eu fui a melhor da minha sala. Eu levo a educação muito a sério. Sou nerd. Não tem coisa mais broxante que mulher burra". Ariel respondeu e assim ficaram conversando todo o jantar.

Eric e Kris estavam encantados em ver como Emma estava sendo educada e conduzia a conversa sempre sorrindo educadamente.

Quando o jantar terminou, Ariel chegou mais perto de Emma com a intenção de beijá-la, Emma resolveu virar o rosto.

"Desculpa Ariel, mas acho melhor deixarmos para nos beijar em um próximo encontro. Foi um prazer em vê-la. Mãe, pai irei ao meu quarto. Boa noite a todos". Emma se despediu de todos e foi para o quarto.

'A Emma não está bem. Ela apenas foi educada. Se eu não tivesse um encontro agora mesmo iria atrás, mas amanhã irei falar com minha irmã assim que eu acordar'. Zelena pensou decidida depois de se despedir de todos.

Emma esperou todos irem para os respectivos quartos para sair pela porta dos fundos. 'Eu espero que meus pais me perdoem, mas não posso ficar aqui. Eu preciso pensar sem ser pressionada por ninguém. Acho que o melhor seria eu beber um pouco para a culpa não falar mais alto'. A loira nem se preocupou em mudar de roupa. Apenas pegou uma bolsa e saiu.

Emma achou melhor sair de táxi para não acordar os pais ao ligarem o carro. Ela poderia se transformar em dragão, mas ficar nua na rua onde qualquer um poderia ver não a atraia.

Ela estava há algum tempo no táxi, sem rumo certo quando viu um néon lindo. Ela pediu para o taxista parar e depois de pagar, desceu.

Emma entrou na boate chamada Sin. O ambiente era bastante acolhedor, envolvente. E a loira se sentiu em casa. Era como um déjà vu. Ela sentiu um cheiro forte de maçã e canela. E estranhou já que nunca sentiu algo tão forte. Era um perfume que a puxava, a envolvia.

'Meu Deus. Quem é que tem esse cheiro forte, mas ao mesmo tempo delicioso. Estou embriagada, em êxtase'. Emma estava confusa. Ela sabia que sempre teve um bom olfato, mas nunca foi tão intenso assim.

Regina por sua vez estava estática, a mulher quem seu pai disse ser a mulher da sua vida estava entrando na boate e indo em sua direção.

'Só pode ser ela. A minha mulher. Eu sinto o cheiro dela mais reforçado. E só sentimos isso quando é com a nossa companheira de vida. Ela é tão linda, perfeita. Esse vestido curto e decotado está mexendo e muito comigo, mas tenho que me acalmar. E descobrir tudo o que eu puder sobre ela. Mantenha sua calma e não a ataque sem ao menos saber o nome. Tenha foco Regina Mills'. Regina pensou dentro do balcão. E tentou não babar para sua parceira. Afinal ela era lobo alfa e tinha que dar exemplo.

"Oi eu gostaria de beber uma cerveja". Emma pediu enquanto reconheceu de onde vinha esse cheiro. E isso a deixou mais confusa ainda. Regina percebeu que sua companheira já havia a reconhecido.

"Aqui está senhorita... Perdão, mas não sei seu sobrenome. E você é nova por aqui. É a primeira vez que a vejo. Meu nome é Regina Mills. Estou a sua inteira disposição". O lado lobo da morena estava querendo uivar e marcar sua parceira.

"Obrigada Regina. Meu nome é Emma Northman. É a primeira vez que entro por aqui. Eu estava dentro do táxi quando eu vi o néon e acabei entrando. Talvez eu esteja precisando beber um pouco. Quem sabe amanhã já estou pronta para encarar meus problemas". Emma expôs sem pensar e ficou tímida. 'Que mulher bonita e atraente, mas já deve ter alguém'.

"Pelo que vejo você está precisando se desabafar com alguém que não irá julga-la, critica-la. E estou aqui para lhe dar um ombro. Amanhã seu namorado ou namorada vai cair em si e te pedir desculpas". Regina não viu aliança, mas resolveu saber antes de tomar qualquer atitude.

"Eu sou solteira, mas eu estou prometida desde criança a uma mulher que não sinto nada além de amizade. Eu pensei que isso fosse ficar para trás, mas hoje a noite ela pediu a mão para os meus pais e eles aceitaram antes de falar comigo. Então eu esperei meus pais dormirem e fugi. Me dê mais um copo de cerveja, por favor?". Emma fez um resumo da noite e começou a olhar em volta.

Regina não viu marca, então ninguém tinha reivindicado sua mulher. E o lobo mais uma vez gritou minha. Minha parceira de vida. "E você não está com medo de andar sozinha pela rua? Já é tarde e é perigoso andar por aí. Se você quiser, eu posso te fazer companhia até o tempo que eu tiver que fechar a boate". Regina estava falando em sua voz mais doce e carinhosa, porém por dentro ela estava a ponto de explodir. 'Como os meus futuros sogros podem ser tão irresponsáveis e deixar a minha futura esposa sair a uma hora dessas? Eu teria desconfiado e ido atrás'. Regina deu o seu mais belo sorriso e Emma engoliu em seco.

"Obrigada Regina. Você é muito gentil, mas eu não quero te atrapalhar e nem lhe causar problemas. A sua patroa não vai gostar de te ver conversando comigo. Talvez eu deva sair e procurar uma pensão..." Regina achou melhor falar antes que a loira fosse embora.

"Eu sou a dona dessa boate. Você não está atrapalhando. Daqui uma hora devo fechar. Eu tenho um apartamento e qualquer coisa você dorme no quarto de hóspede". Emma ia recusar, mas aceitou e ficou conversando até a hora da morena fechar.

Emma estava lá fora, esperando Regina terminar de fechar tudo, quando 5 lobos a atacaram e começaram a rasgar suas roupas. E arranhando várias partes de seu corpo. Um deles voltou a forma humana, e tinha a intenção de estuprá-la quando Regina sai da boate em sua forma de lobo. Um lobo preto com pelos longos e os olhos vermelhos, como se tivesse possuída. "Quem são vocês? E como ousam ferir minha companheira de vida? Eu vou matá-los". Regina rosnou furiosa ao ver Emma fechando os olhos.

"Sua companheira? Eu não vi marca. Ela não tem dona e não passa de uma mulher vulgar, fácil. Nós vamos nos acabar com ela". O homem falou sarcástico antes de ser atacado por Regina.

"Minha. Ela é minha e ninguém mais irá tocá-la. Não enquanto eu viver. Adeus rapazes". Regina matou os 5 lobos sem pensar duas vezes e depois pegou sua pata esquerda e marcou o pescoço da loira. 'Aguenta firme Emma. Eu vou te levar para o nosso clã. Eu sou curandeira e seu futuro sogro é xamã. Nós vamos te curar'. Regina pegou Emma pelo pescoço sem feri-la mais e foi até seu clã o mais rápido possível para que sua companheira de vida não ficasse pior e acabasse morrendo por hemorragia ou algo parecido.


	2. Se conhecendo

Capítulo 2 – Se conhecendo.

Regina chegou no clã dos Mills arrasada. Ela podia sentir Emma toda ferida. 'Eu deveria ter tido mais tempo para acabar com a raça desses caras. Onde já se viu ferir uma princesa. Emma é uma parte dragão também e sei que é poderosa. Eu pude sentir isso em minhas veias. Porém, minha mulher não sabe que é loba. Que tem sangue de lobo. Isso é algo que irei ensiná-la com muito prazer quando ela sarar. Não vejo a hora de olhar para aqueles lindos olhos verdes-azulados'.

Rumple percebeu que sua filha estava muito agitada, nervosa, com raiva e medo. "O que aconteceu Regina? Quem é essa mulher? Você a machucou?".

"Claro que não pai. Ela é a minha companheira. Eu pude sentir o cheiro dela assim que entrou na boate ontem. Meu coração parecia querer sair pela boca. Fora outros clichês como pernas bambas, as palmas das mãos soarem, borboleta no estômago. E claro, pensar quantos filhos teremos, e até pensar nos netos. Ela é quem o senhor disse que iria correr risco de vida e que deveria tentar salvá-la. Mais uma vez o senhor tinha razão". Regina colocou Emma delicadamente na maca onde o pai da morena sempre atendia alguém e ficou andando de um lado para o outro.

"Regina se acalma. Ela está muito ferida, mas vai sobreviver. Me conta exatamente o que aconteceu. Eu quero e preciso saber. Você fez muito bem em ter corrido até aqui. Talvez se você demorasse um pouco mais a hemorragia estaria pior. Então ela é meio loba e meio dragão. Interessante. Eu consigo lembrar de uma pessoa próxima que era loba e se apaixonou perdidamente por um dragão". Rumple soltou no ar, mas a filha estava tão concentrada em Emma que nem percebeu.

"Eu não consigo me acalmar vendo o estrago que fizeram. Papai nós saímos da boate e ela foi covardemente atacada por 5 lobos. Da nossa espécie. Eu não os reconheci então não deve ser do nosso clã. Mais tarde irei falar com o conselho e trazer para ver Emma. E se alguém por aqui estiver atrás disso será expulso imediatamente. Somos as pessoas mais poderosas daqui. E fazemos por merecer. Desde pequena eu salvo o nosso povo. E o mínimo que posso pedir em troca é eles tratarem com respeito e dignidade a minha companheira. Eu matei esses 5 lobos pai, mas deveria ter feito eles sofrerem mais. Isso foi um ato tão covarde. Chegar e atacar uma princesa do modo como eles fizeram. A minha mulher não é uma puta, vulgar como eles sugeriram. Ela teve uma festa na casa dela e os meus futuros sogros tentaram fazer um jantar de noivado. Pai, ela era prometida para outra pessoa. E a minha Emma não sentia nada por ela além de um carinho, uma amizade. Então ela fugiu". Regina estava indignada e enfurecida e não conseguia se conter.

"Eu no seu lugar teria feito o mesmo, mas a sua mulher mesmo estando inconsciente consegue ouvir e sentir tudo o que está acontecendo por aqui. Você quer deixa-la tão agitada quanto você? Ela está começando a ter febre alta. O corpo todo dela está ruim. O lado dragão está furioso e quer sair. Filha eu vou precisar da sua ajuda de curandeira. Se não cuidarmos disso logo, essa febre vai piorar e ela pode vir a ter convulsão". Rumple viu o grande estrago que eles fizeram, mas sabia que a "nora" dele ia sair dessa. Regina escutou o seu pai e foi até Emma. E sua raiva aumentou ainda mais, entretanto, teve que se controlar e aos poucos foi se acalmando.

Cora pôde sentir que a filha e o marido estavam em uma missão altamente importante e perigosa. Quando tentou falar com Rumple telepaticamente e sentiu medo, raiva e dor sabia que algo tinha acontecido. Ela foi até a cabana e viu seus dois amores em cima de uma loira bem ferida. 'Rumple quem é essa moça? É alguém importante para a nossa filha trazê-la de madrugada'. Cora perguntou telepaticamente.

'Amor eu tive que vir ver o que tinha acontecido. Essa moça chama Emma. Pelo pouco que a Regina contou ela foi atacada por 5 lobos, mas nossa filha já cuidou disso. Quando essa mulher acordar terá que superar alguns problemas. Do jeito que a Gina contou foi algo bem feio. Ela é metade dragão e metade lobo. Não é a sua irmã do meio, quem se apaixonou por um dragão. Acho que a história vai se repetir, só que nesse caso nossa filha não será expulsa pela minha mãe e a Emma tem um lado lobo, o que a mulher por quem sua irmã se apaixonou não tinha'. Rumple jogou no ar e a sua mulher pegou o que ele quis dizer.

'Faz sentido Rumple. Acho que sua colocação foi perfeita. Antes de falarmos alguma coisa para alguém, até mesmo para a Regina, é melhor pesquisarmos. Não quero alimentar esperanças ou até mesmo mágoas se forem infundadas. É melhor eu dizer um oi para a nossa filha. Eu as vezes me surpreendo como o amor acontece das formas mais improváveis. Eu sei que você já tinha previsto isso, mas quem iria imaginar isso? Que em uma noite nossa filha ia conhecer alguém que tem uma ligação tão forte e funda e que iria acabar tendo que salvar a vida dessa outra pessoa? Essa Emma é uma mulher de sorte. Conseguiu conquistar o amor da nossa bebê em algumas horas, o que muita gente não obteve sucesso a vida inteira'. Os dois riram internamente.

"Mãe para de namorar o pai e vem conhecer sua futura nora. Eu imagino que ele já tenha te deixado a par do que aconteceu. Emma essa é Cora Mills, minha mãe e o meu pai é Rumple Mills. Essa não é a forma que eu queria te apresentar a eles, mas não temos muitas escolhas. Seu futuro sogro é xamã. É o mais poderoso de todos os reinos. E a sua futura sogra é uma feiticeira que deixaria Merlin invejoso. E eu, bebê lindo, sou a loba mais rápida de todo o reino e sou tão poderosa em poções e encantamentos quanto os meus pais. Sou a mistura do melhor, não posso fazer nada. E os nossos futuros filhos além de herdar a minha parte mística, mágica, força, habilidade na caça, luta entre outras coisas vai puxar o seu lado dragão. Ninguém irá conseguir vencê-los e juro a você que não irei impor a nenhum deles casar sem amor, como aconteceu com você. Só de pensar que você teve que largar tudo por isso, meu sangue chega a ferver e quase explodir. E um lobo alfa tão poderoso como eu nesse estado é altamente perigoso para seus inimigos estarem no mesmo recinto. Mas nunca irei usar isso contra você ou aos nossos futuros filhos. Com a minha família eu consigo ser a pessoa mais doce, carinhosa do mundo". Regina praticamente babou e olhou para sua mulher com adoração.

"Prazer em conhecê-la Emma. Acho melhor você recuperar logo. Eu quero te dar um grande abraço e contar os podres da Regina. E as fotos que tiramos dela desde bebê tanto como humana quanto lobo. Não sei se vou mostrar as fotos nuas. Não sei se você vai gostar de ver o Mr Big nas fotos sem ao menos ter visto pessoalmente". Cora sabia que o momento era grave, mas não conseguiu se controlar.

"Mamãe! Não era para contar do Mr Big. Ninguém conhece ele ainda. Não é assim que fazemos com a nossa metade. É lógico que ela vai conhecer o Mr Big, mas não será no primeiro momento. Ela é que nem uma boa música, e tenho que apreciá-la aos poucos e sem moderação. Eu não posso ter pressa nos momentos que eu compartilhar com ela. E não ouse contar as coisas erradas que eu fiz ou até mesmo as poucas vezes que me atrapalhei com algo. Isso pode queimar a minha imagem. Eu tenho que manter minha pose de a melhor em tudo, até no quesito sexual". Regina estufou o peito e ajeitou os cabelos e ambos os pais deram risada.

Rumple em momento algum tinha parado de passar pomada com arnica que é algo cicatrizante. Cora potencializou pelo menos umas 10 vezes o efeito da pomada que aos poucos foi surtindo efeito. E Regina estava usando a magia da energia. Sempre mentalizando a cor verde entrando em cada poro no corpo da loira. Depois de muitas horas a febre passou.

"Regina você não acha melhor todos nós descansarmos? Ela já não corre risco de vida. A hemorragia passou e a febre também. Estamos todos exaustos e dormir um pouco vai fazer muito bem para você. Acredito que hoje você não irá trabalhar". Regina confirmou com a cabeça que não iria.

"Obrigada mãe, pai, pela ajuda de vocês. Nós conseguimos salvá-la, mas eu não posso sair do lado dela. Emma pode acordar a qualquer momento e se ela não me ver vai pensar que aqueles bastardos a raptaram. Eu sinto muito, mas vou ficar aqui, a vigiando. Até mais tarde, e mais uma vez, obrigada". Regina sentou na cadeira ao lado e encostou a mão no ombro de Emma. A morena pôde sentir a eletricidade correr entre elas. ´É amor, minha mãe sempre me explicou que quando estamos com nossa metade as coisas são bem eletrizantes. Agora entendi o que ela sempre me disse. Eu não vejo a hora de ver os seus lindos olhos abrindo e olhando para a minha direção'.

Regina continuou sentada e vigiando Emma, até que sentiu seus olhos se fecharem. E acabou pegando no sono. De repente a morena sente algo e acorda. "Emma? Você acordou?"

"Regina? Isso é você? Onde estou? Os lobos me sequestraram? Eles chegaram a me estuprar?" Emma estava em prantos.

"Não Emma. Eles não conseguiram. Você acabou ficando inconsciente, mas eu te salvei. E te trouxe até a minha matilha. Você teve febre alta e alguns danos sérios, mas meus pais e eu conseguimos reverter".

"Obrigada Regina. E agradeça aos seus pais por mim. Eu estou me sentindo estranha. Eu cheguei a ter hemorragia? Esse cheiro é de arnica? Essa planta é essencial para cicatrização e é muito usada. Você além de ser muito bonita e ser atraente é inteligente e curandeira? Então eu tive sorte em conhecê-la antes do que aconteceu comigo. Se você não estivesse por lá, eu teria sido morta de uma forma medonha, cruel. Você é minha salvadora. E pensar que nem fui beijada ainda e quase perdi a minha virgindade e ate mesmo a minha vida daquele jeito. Sua versão loba é muito bonita". Emma estava admirada e mostrou o quanto.

"Lobo. Você é loba. Sou macho e alfa quando em forma animal. Só bonito? Sou lindo, estiloso, e o meu gosto é mais requintado. Você também é linda, atraente, inteligente. E está preocupada com algo. Se precisar que eu dê uma informação é só passar o número que darei. E a propósito, eu também sou virgem. Eu quis me entregar a mulher certa e olha que já tenho 25 anos e ficam tirando sarro que irei casar sem ter perdido minha virgindade". Regina estava em êxtase em saber mais detalhes sobre a loira.

"Eu estou preocupada com minha irmã. Ela já percebeu meu sumiço, mas como não sei onde estou, apenas comentei com ela que estou bem. Nem fala em casamento. Eu fugi para não ter que casar sem amor. Eu sempre quis um amor puro, verdadeiro. Ser amiga, companheira, estar ao lado da pessoa em todos os momentos. Ser o porto seguro de alguém. Como eu vejo meu pai sendo para minha mãe. Eu espero um dia viver algo assim. Mas que seja recíproco. Que ela tenha por mim o mesmo amor". Emma deu um pequeno suspiro mesmo com dores e Regina não pôde deixar de sorrir.

'Olha eu aqui, meu amor'. Regina pensou, mas achou muito cedo mostrar o que para ela já era óbvio. "Você vai acha-la mais cedo do que imagina. De repente ela está ao seu lado".

"Tomara. Apesar de eu ter apenas 18 anos, sou romântica e sonhadora". Emma olhou para baixo e viu que estava nua e ficou vermelha como um camarão.

"O que foi meu... Emma? Eu sou curandeira e vejo pessoas nuas. Não há nada que você tenha que se preocupar, mas posso te trazer uma roupa ou duas, ou até mesmo um lençol". Regina quase chamou a loira de meu amor.

"Obrigada Regina. Eu me sentiria melhor vestida ou com um lençol. Eu deveria me levantar e ir embora. Já abusei muito da sua cordialidade e simpatia. Saiba que serei eternamente grata por isso. Se um dia você precisar de uma ajuda é só me pedir". Emma tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma tontura e voltou a deitar.

"O que você está tentando fazer ao levantar dessa cama? Você estava quase morta hoje de manhã. Eu lhe trouxe uma roupa. Minha irmã do meio tinha um corpo parecido com o seu. Espero que sirva. E nada de querer fugir novamente. Você ficará conosco. Regina a leve até um quarto e descanse. Vocês estão precisando. E Emma, eu sei que você é um dragão e não aceita muito bem ordens, mas essa é para o seu próprio bem". Cora disse na porta e deu a roupa para a loira vestir.

"Tudo bem. Eu sei que sua intenção foi das melhores. A minha forma dragão não recebe ordens de ninguém mesmo. E quanto ao lado lobo não sei nada a respeito. Só descobri ser loba hoje mesmo. O engraçado é que não senti um cheiro forte vindo da senhora, só da Regina". Emma achou tão fofo a cara da morena mais nova.

"Esse é o destino e a natureza agindo juntos para te mostrar que a sua mate, companheira de vida é a minha filha. E ela sente o mesmo com você". Cora acabou sorrindo ao ver a cara confusa da Emma e recebeu um rosnado da filha.

"Oh meu lobo protetor. Obrigada. A minha irmã vai ficar com tanto ciúme de você e irá ter altas conversas e análises sobre você. Ainda bem que não irei ficar sentindo isso de todo mundo. Seria altamente constrangedor". Emma fez uma cara tímida e Regina ficou muito feliz.

E assim foi o primeiro contato que Emma teve com Cora Mills quem ficou completamente encantada pela loira.


	3. Onde Estará Emma?

Capítulo 3: Onde estará a Emma?

Zelena tinha acordado no dia seguinte desesperada ao não ver a irmã no quarto dela. E começou a entrar em pânico.

'Emma? Cadê você? O que você fez? Fugiu mesmo de casa?' Zelena perguntou para a irmã por telepatia.

'Eu estou bem. Não sei onde estou, mas não se preocupe. Eu tive um pequeno acidente, mas já fui cuidada e estou me recuperando Zel'. Emma respondeu com uma voz doce.

'Fico aliviada ao saber. Tente descobrir onde você está para eu poder te buscar antes que eles sintam sua falta Ems'.

'Opa. Tarde demais. A nossa mãe acabou de entrar em seu quarto. Mas não esqueça de saber onde você está. Pelo que entendi você se machucou e feio e precisa descansar, mas a sua casa é aqui. Eu sou sua guardiã'. Zelena estava chateada em não poder ajudar a irmã.

Kristin ao ver que Emma não estava no quarto começou a procurar uma carta ou até mesmo uma nota. Ao lado da cabeceira tinha um escrito com a letra da loira mais nova.

"Pai, mãe, Zelena. Eu não quero casar por causa de um acordo que eu acho ridículo. Eu sei que vocês também casaram por acordo, e que o papai ama a mãe, mas isso foi a 100 anos atrás. Hoje em dia ninguém mais casa assim. Eu não tenho nada contra a Ariel, mas sei que nunca irei amá-la como a mesma merece. E não acho justo nem para ela, e nem para mim. A moça não preencheu o vazio que sinto dentro do peito. Sei que ainda irei encontrar alguém que vire a minha cabeça para baixo e encha a minha vida de emoção, alegria, felicidade. Eu quero enfim, um amor verdadeiro e sei que não vou conseguir com a prima do meu pai. Eu não quero parecer ingrata, ou sem educação, mas, realmente não vejo outra saída. Com amor, Emma". Zelena e Kristin leram aquele bilhete e a loira mais velha começou a ficar desesperada.

"Eu não acredito nisso. Minha filha bebê fugiu. O que nós fizemos Zelena. E agora? E se nossa menina foi estuprada, morta, esquartejada ou qualquer outra coisa? Eu sei que ela é um dragão supremo, mas e se alguém agiu de má fé pelas costas dela? Eu não estou conseguindo sentir nenhuma vibração. É como se ela estivesse em coma ou algo do tipo. Eu não posso perder minha filha, Zel. Simplesmente não posso". Kristin começou a chorar sentida.

"Mãe, não se preocupa. A Emma está bem. Eu acabei de falar com ela. Ela sofreu algum dano, mas está tudo bem. Ela está sendo cuidada. Minha irmã não sabe onde está, mas pedi para que se ela descobrisse me avisasse que eu irei buscá-la. Não precisa entrar em pânico!".

"Alguém salvou a sua irmã e está cuidando dela? Foi isso mesmo que eu entendi? Nós temos que encontrá-la e agradecer a quem fez isso. Qualquer novidade me avise Zel. Eu quero estar a par de tudo o que aconteceu". Kristin pediu e pensou se iria avisar o Eric ou não.

"Pode deixar mãe. Eu a avisarei. Eu vou ficar um tempo por aqui. Se alguém perguntar por mim, por favor, diga que estou estudando. Eu não quero conversar com ninguém. Nem mesmo com Hades". Zelena estava se sentindo culpada. A noite anterior foi perfeita e ela acabou se esquecendo, pelo menos por umas duas horas. E se algo sério acontecesse com Emma, a ruiva não iria se perdoar.

'Perdoe-me Emma. Eu deveria ter ficado em casa ontem à noite. Você já tinha insinuado que iria fugir. Eu como sua guardiã falhei, mas não irei cometer o mesmo erro. Mudando um pouco de assunto... Sua salvadora é bonita? Simpática? Atraente? Inteligente? Mostrou interesse em você?'

'Eu não te culpei por isso. A minha salvadora é linda, simpática, atraente, charmosa, sexy, inteligente e gostou de mim. Fiquei sabendo de um lado lobo que eu nunca pensei que tivesse e o mais engraçado é que ela é minha companheira de vida. Eu posso sentir o cheiro dela há quilômetros de distância e ela pode sentir o meu. Ela é um pouco orgulhosa sobre si. Decidida, segura. Bem, foi o que percebi até agora'. Emma parou por um segundo.

'Você se apaixonou pela sua salvadora? Porque para descrever todos esses detalhes. Esse negócio de cheiro é engraçado. Eu conheci uma loba que me disse que é totalmente constrangedor poder sentir os cheiros. Eu ia me sentir mal se acontecesse comigo. Você herdou de alguém da família? Você foi mordida? Eu só quero entender Ems".

'Eu não lembro de ter sido mordida por nenhum lobo. Devo ter alguém da família, mas sinceramente não sei Zel. Eu não sei se posso chamar isso de amor. Nós nos conhecemos há algumas horas apenas. Eu sinto gratidão e algo que não sei dizer. Paixão? Admiração? Eu não sei'.

'Estou gostando de te ver assim mana. Mas eu quero conhecer essa mulher e ver se ela é páreo para namorar ou ter qualquer outra coisa contigo. Afinal estamos falando da minha irmã. Eu tenho que te proteger, já que é isso o que faço de melhor. E se ela passar no meu teste quem sabe não saímos nós 4 em um futuro jantar. Você e a sua mulher misteriosa, Hades e eu'. Zelena parou para pensar um pouco.

'Então temos o nome do seu namorado misterioso. Hades. Então quer dizer que você está saindo com ele. Ele é um cara bonito. Eu gosto dele como pessoa. Ótimo gosto. Parabéns. Eu já aprovei'. Emma comentou séria.

'Obrigada mana. Sua aprovação conta muito para mim. Agora eu vou descer. Depois nos falamos. Eu vou querer saber todos os detalhes sobre essa mulher misteriosa. Beijos mana. Eu te amo'. Zel também falou séria.

'Eu também te amo'. As duas pararam de conversar por telepatia. Emma achou melhor ficar quieta. E ficou admirando Regina arrumar o próprio quarto para abriga-la da melhor forma que podia.

"Regina você não precisa se preocupar. Logo estarei boa e voltarei para minha casa. Eu espero que depois de susto, eu não tenha mais que cumprir o acordo do meu pai, mesmo sabendo que ele não é de voltar atrás nessas coisas". Emma disse sorrindo quando se deitou na cama da morena.

"Não precisa ter pressa para voltar Emma. Você não está bem ainda. Eu vou cuidar e muito bem de você. Não sei se você pode comer algo forte, mas posso te trazer um prato de sopa ou alguma vitamina. Eu escutei a sua barriga roncar daqui". Regina deu risada quando o estômago da loira roncou forte novamente.

"Obrigada por tudo Regina. Não precisa se preocupar. Se você tiver que dormir, ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, faça. Cuidar da sua matilha, por exemplo, eu não quero ser um estorvo para você. Não esqueci que você é dona de uma boate, e se precisar descansar para poder trabalhar a noite, fique à vontade. Eu sei que você quer dar uma de durona, forte, invencível, mas se sou sua companheira como me disse terei que cuidar da sua saúde também. Então, por favor, descanse. Eu estou bem, fora de perigo. Você pode relaxar, baixar a guarda. Eu não corro mais risco de vida". Emma pediu para Regina sentar-se ao lado dela. A morena se sentou na hora.

"Você não precisa me agradecer. Eu não preciso fazer outra coisa hoje além de ficar ao seu lado. Eu sei que você não vê a hora de voltar para sua casa, mas para isso terá que estar totalmente recuperada. Eu não corro riscos desnecessários. Sou a líder desse clã e tenho sempre que estar atenta a tudo. Hoje eu não vou abrir a boate, irei ficar aqui. É meu dever cuidar de você Emma". Regina se deliciou quando a loira fez um carinho no rosto dela. A morena acabou ronronando de tanto prazer.

"Você ronronou? Ouvi dizer que quando os gatos ronronam é por prazer. Eu sei que estou agindo de forma precipitada, mas não resisti. Seu rosto é tão macio. Sua pele é tão suave. Desculpa, eu deveria ter me contido". Emma comentou surpresa.

"Você não tem nada que pedir desculpas. A gente está se conhecendo. Você ficou curiosa e quis tocar em meu rosto. Não há maldade nenhuma nisso. E sim, eu ronronei. Pode até ser impossível para humanos ronronarem, mas minha parte lobo está bem acordado agora mesmo. Então irei ronronar quando você me tocar e fazer um carinho". Regina estava se segurando. A vontade que estava tendo era beijar Emma por horas e horas e horas.

"Vamos dormir Regina. Eu estarei por aqui quando você acordar. Vem. Você está muito cansada". Emma deu um beijo no rosto da mulher mais velha que assim que sentiu os lábios loiros serem retirados de sua pele, colocou a mão, uma forma de prolongar aquele sentimento.

Regina ronronou novamente, e Emma se sentiu segura. Elas se deitaram e dormiram logo em seguida, o sono falou mais alto. E até no sono a morena protegia sua companheira, enlaçando sua cintura. E ambas acabaram tendo o descanso que mereciam.

Enquanto isso, na família Swan Northman. Eric, Kristin e Zelena estavam na mesa, quando Eric percebe que Emma não estava presente.

"Cadê a Emma? Ela já saiu? Raramente ela sai de casa sem falar nada". Eric comentou preocupado.

"A Emma já saiu pai. Mais tarde ela volta. Lembro me dela ter comentado algo para mim ontem à noite". Zelena não ia contar o que aconteceu, não para que o pai começasse a gritar e ofender a todo mundo.

"Ah Eric. A nossa filha deve ter saído para comprar alguma coisa. Uma roupa nova talvez". Kristin resolveu ajudar a filha mais velha e continuar a mentira.

"Se isso for o caso fico feliz. De forma alguma irei voltar atrás nesse contrato. Até morta, Emma tem que casar-se com Ariel. Quando ela chegar, peça para ir falar comigo". Eric percebeu que tinha algo estranho e já deixou bem claro sua decisão.

"Sim, Eric. Assim que nossa filha chegar eu peço. Agora se vocês me dão licença, irei arrumar meu quarto". Kristin estava arrasada, mas tinha que manter a pose de durona e feliz.

'Essa foi por pouco. Mal sabe o meu pai que isso quase aconteceu. Como será que ele vai reagir quando souber que além de ter fugido, Emma quase morreu e foi salva por um bando de lobos, quem ele diz ser inferior a nós. O pior será saber que a própria filha é loba e está apaixonada por outro lobo'. Zelena pensou preocupada. Ela resolveu sair também e imaginar como iria dar esse recado para a irmã dela.


	4. Acordando Juntas

Capítulo 4: Acordando Juntas.

Algumas horas depois.

Ao acordar, Emma pôde perceber algumas coisas. Um ronronar suave perto do seu ouvido, um calor agradável mostrando que alguém estava dormindo ao seu lado, braços e pernas a protegendo durante o sono. Como um urso panda, e algo cutucando as suas costas. A loira estava dormindo de conchinha com Regina que ao sentir a amada acordar também se despertou.

"Bom dia Regina. Desculpa, eu não quis te acordar. Você está feliz em me ver ou isso é uma arma? Eu sei que é clichê, mas foi a primeira coisa que pensei e, logo em seguida foi: Será que eu vou poder tomar banho hoje?". Emma confessou olhando a morena se espreguiçar ao lado dela.

"Bom dia querida. Não tem problema. Já recuperei a minha energia. Isso não é uma arma. É o Mr big te dando um oi. Pelo que estou vendo você vai poder tomar banho, mas ainda não vai poder se esforçar muito". Regina mexeu nos curativos e viu que estava bem melhor.

"Estou deitada há tanto tempo que eu já me perdi no tempo. Mas acredito que já faz uns dois dias que você me salvou. Obrigada. Dê um oi para ele". Emma ficou vermelha que nem camarão e o lobo não podia ficar mais feliz.

"Apesar de eu achar que você fica ainda mais linda tímida não precisa ficar. Estou morrendo de vontade de te beijar até perder o fôlego, mas tenho que te respeitar". Regina começou a ronronar novamente.

"Se você me beijar não vou reclamar e nem recuar. Você pode me beijar Regina". Emma nem terminou de falar quando sentiu um leve roçar de lábios nos seus.

Emma estava maravilhada com os sabores, gostos, e pensou por um segundo que não poderia ter escolhido uma pessoa melhor para trocar o seu primeiro beijo.

Esse beijo foi tudo o que Emma sempre quis. Foi suave, apaixonado, que aos poucos foi ganhando força. Regina pediu passagem com sua língua o que Emma consentiu.

"Uau. Isso que eu chamo de beijo". Emma disse entre respirações.

"Eu tenho que concordar. Você beija muito bem para quem acabou de dar seu primeiro beijo". Regina estava pulando de alegria. O lobo queria uivar de tanto prazer.

"Obrigada, mas Regina é melhor pararmos. Alguém pode entrar e nos ver beijando". Emma lembrou de repente. "E eu iria ficar constrangida se isso acontecesse". A loira continuou.

"O que? Por que você iria ficar constrangida? Você está com vergonha de mim Emma?" Regina perguntou e deu um pequeno rosnado.

'Emma onde você está? O pai está te procurando e já cansou de perguntar de você. A mamãe e eu inventamos um monte de mentira, mas ele não sossegou e disse que não adianta fugir. Você se casará com a Ariel até mesmo morta. Que uma Northman não volta atrás em acordos'. Zelena comentou séria.

'Eu acabei de dar meu primeiro beijo Zelena. Eu não acredito que nosso pai vai fazer eu me casar com a Ariel. Isso é muita crueldade. Estou no clã dos Mills se quiser vir me buscar'. Emma comentou e deu um pequeno suspiro chateado.

"Voce não lembra o caminho que ela fez, não é? Deve ser do outro lado da cidade. Nosso pai vai te matar quando souber que você foi salva por lobos, que segundo eles, são seres inferiores. Pelo visto essa história será igual Romeu e Julieta, mas que tenha um final feliz'. Zelena começou a procurar pelo nome. 'Como guardiã tenho que salvá-la até do nosso pai'.

'A Regina não vai ficar muito feliz com isso, mas vou explicar a ela que agora não podemos ter algo além de uma amizade já que ainda estou prometida a Ariel. Eu também espero que isso tenha um final feliz'. Emma deu um suspiro triste.

"Eu não estou com vergonha de você. Apenas meu pai não me liberou do acordo e terei de me casar com a outra mulher. Eu não estou feliz com isso, mas terei de acatar. Pelo menos por enquanto. Eu sinto muito Regina. Eu fiquei tão triste. Agora terei que voltar para a minha casa e começar a ter encontros com ela e daqui a algum tempo ficar noiva. E quanto a nós, teremos que ser amigas. Pelo menos por enquanto. Por que a vida é tão injusta? Por que meu pai está fazendo isso comigo? Eu não me conformo. Eu dei o nome da sua família e a minha irmã virá sozinha. Meu pai odeia lobos. E os considera fracos, impotentes entre outras coisas". Emma começou a chorar, e Regina sentiu essa necessidade de protegê-la de tudo e todos.

"Emma não fica assim. A gente vai encontrar um jeito. Eu vou mostrar para ele que somos tudo menos fracos ou impotentes. Ainda mais eu que sou a melhor do meu bando. E agora tenho motivos para lutar. Vou aceitar a sua amizade já que é a única coisa que posso ter no momento. Mas não pensa você que não ficarei de olho em você com a peixe podre. E ai dela se não se comportar. Ela pode ser um dragão poderoso, e fazer altos estragos no mar, isto é, se fizer, mas ninguém me vence na terra. Eu acabo com ela mais rápido que um piscar de olhos. Você é minha. E sempre será assim. Não divido o que é meu. Infelizmente terei que dividi-la por um curto espaço de tempo até eu ter uma conversa muito importante com o meu sogro". Muito chateada com os últimos acontecimentos Regina meio que ronronou e rosnou.

"Esse ronronar é diferente dos outros. Parece uma mistura de bravo com chateado. Isso foi para mim? Eu irei receber um rosnado furioso seu lobinho? Regina não aguentou e revirou os olhos.

"Emma! Por que você ia querer me ver rosnar furiosa para você? Eu só ia fazer isso se eu visse duas coisas: Seu casamento com minha rival e, o cheiro dela em você. Só de pensar nisso me deixa irritada".

'Filha, desculpa incomodar. A irmã da Emma já chegou por aqui e passei o número do seu celular e peguei o da Emma. Zelena está chegando aí com a mãe'. Cora ainda estava surpresa ao ver Kristin novamente.

'Obrigada por me avisar'. Assim que Regina agradeceu, Zelena e Kristin chegaram.

Regina ficou logo atrás de Emma. Como ela não conhecia as outras mulheres, deixou bem claro que estava de olho e agiria se necessário fosse.

"Você deve ser a Regina, a salvadora da minha irmã. Eu sou Zelena e essa é minha mãe Kristin". Zelena foi até a morena e a cumprimentou.

Kristin olhou encantada para a mulher quem tinha salvado sua filha. Regina era uma criança a última vez que ela esteve nesse lugar. As lembranças estavam surgindo em sua mente como se tivesse sido ontem. Lembranças de 18 anos atrás quando ela estava grávida de Emma. E foi bem recebida pela família Mills menos pela Fiona, a matriarca do local quem acabou expulsando Ingrid, Zelena e ela própria.

"Olá Regina. Obrigada por salvar minha filha. Eu estive conversando com a sua mãe, e Cora andou me informando o que aconteceu. Ainda bem que isso aconteceu ao seu redor. Eu não quero nem pensar o que teria acontecido se Emma estivesse sozinha. Eu soube que você os matou e fez muito bem. Ela não é indefesa, mas eles a pegaram de surpresa. Provavelmente por a terem confundido com a mulher vulgar, o que minha filha não é. E pelo que vejo Emma ganhou a sua total admiração, carinho, respeito. Nós não sabíamos que ela é uma loba. Conto com a ajuda de vocês para ajudá-la a entender melhor esse novo lado da personalidade dela". Kristin estava tentando ser gentil e educada com a morena mais nova.

"Fiquei sabendo que vocês se beijaram. Agora minha irmã perdeu o cabaço de boca... Ops, a virgindade na boca. Mandou bem mana, a Regina é linda. Eu sei que sou ruiva e tenho olhos claros como a Ariel, mas para mim ela é sonsa. Sem sal. Agora a Regina tem sal, e todos os outros sabores. E pelo que vi, de relance, vai poder me dar sobrinhos lindos. E se ela realmente for sua outra metade, manda ver. Já falei para o papai que esse acordo é totalmente careta e sem razão de existir. Até a mamãe concordou comigo, mas você sabe como é seu Eric Northman. Mais cabeça dura que ele, é impossível. Eu ainda irei te analisar e te fazer passar por provas, cunhada, mas você está pelo menos a dois passos na frente do peixe podre. Eca". Zelena disse ao chegar mais perto de Emma.

"Sim, nós nos beijamos Zelena. Mas você precisa falar desse jeito? O que a Regina vai pensar de mim? Que sou uma qualquer. Eu posso ter beijado uma vez, mas só isso. Eu já disse a Regina que teremos de ser apenas amigas. Regina é muito bonita, mas enquanto nosso pai continuar com esse acordo não vamos poder fazer nada além de sermos amigas. A única coisa que posso fazer é torcer para que isso acabe logo para poder seguir em frente em minha vida. E Regina, obrigada por tudo. Eu sei que devo a minha vida a você". Emma virou para Regina que a abraçou com força e depois deu um beijo na boca se despedindo e tentando se controlar para não chorar na frente da cunhada e futura sogra.

"Você não precisa me agradecer por ter te salvado. Eu faria tudo novamente. E lembre-se que eu estarei de olho em você. E se eu souber que o peixe podre fez algo com você, irei me intrometer e chamá-la para uma luta. Eu não irei desistir de você e ficaremos juntas nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. Você é, foi, e sempre será minha Emma Northman. Cuidem bem dela por mim. A gente se vê em breve". Regina deu um abraço em Kristin e outro em Zelena.

"Eu sei que não faço isso, mas, vou abrir uma exceção. Eu gostei de você e do seu jeito. Mas é melhor sairmos daqui antes que nosso pai venha atrás. Não quero causar guerra, dor e sofrimento com essas pessoas que te acolheram tão bem". Zelena explicou na porta.

"Que cena patética. E o destino age mais uma vez contra mim. Primeiro a mãe se apaixona por uma loba e agora a filha. Só que dessa vez eu fui mais rápido e não deixei o ato ser consumado. Você deveria ter mais orgulho esposa já que você está pisando em um lugar que você e sua putinha foram expulsas. E Emma? Hoje mesmo você terá um encontro com a sua futura esposa. E espero que você comece a tratar bem a Ariel. De agora em diante você está proibida de sair de casa sem meus seguranças e sem a minha autorização". Eric Northman respondeu bravo. Regina na mesma hora rosnou brava e tentou proteger Emma, mas ela se transformou em dragão.

Regina imediatamente se transformou em lobo, Kristin e Zelena em dragão. Hades quem tinha ido junto e estava até o momento ao lado de Zelena desaprovou totalmente a ação de seu primo e mentor.

"Eric acho melhor irmos embora sem arrumarmos confusão. Regina salvou sua filha sem ter obrigação por isso. Não é sensato e muito menos necessário agirmos dessa forma. Será nós dois contra um bando inteiro. Esse é o seu jeito de mostrar gratidão por terem salvado sua filha? Você está agindo errado". Hades estava odiando ser a voz da razão e ir contra o primo, mas ele percebeu que se não interferisse isso iria virar uma bola de neve e piorar cada vez mais.

"Você disse sobre eu ter mais orgulho sobre estar aqui. Você pode até ter razão meu esposo. Mas o único que está sujando e muito a imagem é você. Até seu maior aliado e braço direito está lhe pedindo para parar com essa cena ridícula, pedir desculpas a todos os presentes e voltarmos para casa. São com essas cenas que eu penso se fiz a coisa certa de ter voltado para você e ficado ao seu lado por todos esses anos". Kristin olhou para o próprio marido com nojo.

"Se eu fosse você faria o que sua mulher está te pedindo para fazer. E agora mesmo. Foi a minha mãe quem expulsou a Ingrid e a sua esposa, mas ela não é mais a líder do nosso povo. Regina é a nova líder e tem uma visão mais ampla e aberta sobre o amor. E eu tenho certeza que vocês podem vir a hora que quiserem não é filha?" Rumple sabia que estava mexendo em uma ferida funda e antiga, mas se Regina queria ficar com a Emma, era algo necessário.

"Sim. Todos vocês serão sempre bem-vindos. E peço desculpas pelo tratamento inadequado recebido por ela". Regina olhou para todos, inclusive Hades e Eric.

"Eu agradeço, mas já é tarde demais e, não tenho interesse algum em estar voltando por aqui. E se depender de mim ninguém da minha família voltará. Muito menos minha filha Emma". Regina olhou feio e mostrou os dentes irritada com a ingratidão dele.

"Vamos embora Eric antes que eles mudem de ideia e nos mandem embora daqui. Eu gosto muito de você, mas estou muito chateado com essa sua atitude. Você está sendo irracional e não vendo lado de ninguém aqui, muito menos o da Emma". Hades explicou e todos saíram de lá cabisbaixos. Emma trocou um último olhar com Regina, Rumple e Cora e agradeceu com a cabeça a família que tinha feito tanto a ela apesar de tudo.


	5. Mantendo Contato

Capítulo 5: Mantendo contato.

Eric foi para casa furioso. Ele não conseguia entender como o destino estava agindo contra ele novamente. 'Regina poderia ser de qualquer outro lugar, mas não, ela era da família Mills. E ainda se apaixonou por minha filha. Eu prefiro morrer a deixar uma Mills entrar na minha família'. Ele se lembrava muito bem quando Kristin o trocou por Ingrid e elas ficaram meses juntas.

Kristin sabia o que o marido estava pensando. Ele estava relembrando o que tinha acontecido com ela e com a Ingrid. A loira dragão lembrava todos os dias da outra mulher e torcia em segredo para que Eric mudasse de ideia quanto a esse casamento forçado com a sonsa da Ariel. Onde já se viu obrigar a Emma a casar com alguém que ela não amava como companheira, mulher e que não sentia nada além de amizade. Kristin o amava, mas como amigo, e não como homem. Ela tinha entregado seu coração a Ingrid há muito tempo e não queria de volta. E ela pode ver o começo de algo entre Emma e Regina e não pôde deixar de dar um sorriso.

Emma resolveu ficar quieta, já que percebeu um clima bem pesado e intenso entre Kristin e Eric. A loira mais nova sabia que o que aconteceu entre os Swan e os Mills abalou profundamente o amor entre Eric e Kristin. Se a mãe dela chegou a amar o pai algum dia.

Zelena sabia que algo muito sério aconteceu e resolveu também ficar calada. Ela não era burra e nem ingênua. A ruiva conseguia se lembrar de Ingrid e do amor que as duas compartilhavam. 'Eu consigo entender o meu pai. Ele pode ver o amor que Ingrid sentia pela esposa dele. E isso não é nada fácil. Eu lembro da minha mãe retribuir na mesma intensidade a outra mulher. Naquela época minha mãe era outra. Ela era apaixonada por essa Ingrid. Eu não sei o que aconteceu para ela ter que voltar ao meu pai, mas sei que deve ter sido algo muito importante porque ela morreu por dentro. E hoje pude rever aquela mulher apaixonada de muito anos atrás. Ela se sentiu viva, inteira e segura no clã da família Mills, família da Ingrid. Que ironia do destino: minha irmã se apaixonar pela sobrinha da Ingrid, quem é o grande amor da mamãe! É por isso que meu pai está com tanto ódio. E é por isso que ele não agradeceu a Regina por ter salvado a filha quem ele diz amar de todo coração'.

"Emma a partir de hoje você terá seguranças na porta do seu quarto. Eu sei que você está toda machucada e precisa descansar. Você ficará descanso em repouso absoluto até estar melhor. E o seu noivado irá a todo vapor. Estarei conversando com o seu médico e ver quanto tempo essa cura irá demorar. E quando você estiver curada, os seus encontros com Ariel começarão. Dessa vez, todos esses encontros com sua noiva serão supervisionados e assim não poderá fugir novamente. Eu sou grato por você ter sido salva filha, mas os Mills são meus inimigos e não quero que tenha mais contato com ela". Eric achou melhor avisar antes de ver a própria filha conversando com aquela mulher novamente.

"Ariel não é minha noiva papai. Nós tínhamos combinado que teríamos os encontros, mas ainda não oficializamos o noivado. Eu pensei que depois desse grande susto o senhor não iria continuar com essa grande farsa. Afinal eu quase morri. O senhor Rupert, Dona Cora e a Regina passaram horas e horas me salvando. E como o meu próprio pai retribui? Tratando mal todos eles e sendo ingrato com quem me salvou. A Regina não tinha obrigação nenhuma de me levar ao clã naquela madrugada. Ela poderia muito bem ter deixado os lobos me estuprarem ou até mesmo me matarem, entretanto ela foi corajosa e matou todos eles. E também não tinha que me salvar das feridas internas e passar o tempo todo ao meu lado para que quando eu acordasse não se sentisse confusa. O senhor deveria ter sido grato a ela por me salvar e não tratá-la como lixo. Eu sei que o senhor é um homem de negócios e nunca volta atrás, mas deveria ter agido com mais gratidão e respeito. Eu te amo papai, mas estou muito magoada, chateada e triste com a sua atitude de mais cedo. E estou feliz que vou ficar em repouso absoluto por alguns dias. Eu não quero ficar ao seu lado. Não é essa atitude indigna que eu esperava do senhor". Emma confessou muito triste.

Eric ia revidar, mas Zelena foi mais rápido. "Pai com todo o respeito, por favor, não fale mais nada. Eu o amo, porém como protetora e guardiã da minha irmã peço lhe com todo o carinho que a deixe em paz. O engraçado é que o senhor sabe como é obrigar alguém a se casar com alguém que você não sente nada além de amizade. A mãe ainda sentia uma atração pelo senhor. Um algo a mais, mas a Emma não sente nada pela a Ariel. O senhor ficou tão traumatizado assim que o amor virou algo fútil, ou ainda uma fraqueza do homem? Eu já vi amor verdadeiro pai, e sei o quanto isso é mágico. Não deixe seu ódio falar mais alto e estregar a vida de mais pessoas. A Emma não tem culpa se o seu casamento não deu certo e virou essa chatice sem tamanho. Ela não merece passar o mesmo que vocês. Eu não quero ver a minha irmã se transformar em algo como a minha mãe. Desculpa pai, eu sou sua filha, mas para mim predomina os sentimentos da Emma. É ela a quem eu devo meu amor, honra e dedicação eterna. E se eu precisar ir contra o senhor, é o que farei. A felicidade da Emma está em cima de tudo e todos". Zelena explicou séria e saiu do carro sem deixar o pai falar algo.

"Eu fico muito feliz em ver isso filha, essa sua lealdade a ela, mas ainda sou seu pai, então exijo mais respeito, mesmo que você esteja certa. Eu não posso desfazer o acordo. Pelo menos não agora. Nenhuma de vocês têm culpa do meu casamento não ser o que eu sempre desejei que fosse. Eu sou uma prova viva que para que qualquer relacionamento funcione tem que ter amor nos dois lados iguais. Sua irmã é jovem e ainda vai aprender a amar a Ariel. O que sua irmã sente pela Regina é gratidão. E como ela não tem muita experiência na vida está confundindo com paixão ou amor. Daqui alguns dias ou meses ela não irá mais lembrar da Regina dessa forma. Eu estava sendo sincero quanto a segurança e manter o noivado. Ela não irá fugir dos compromissos. Afinal ela é uma Northman. E nós não fugimos das nossas responsabilidades. Agora vá ao quarto com ela e só saia de lá quando ela estiver melhor". Eric sabia que não podia bater de frente com a filha mais velha. O dragão vermelho de Zelena era mais poderoso que o dele e o mataria em segundos.

"Eu irei agora mesmo. Minha irmã está precisando de mim. Eu vejo vocês depois". Zelena foi em direção ao quarto da irmã e a encontrou deitada e olhando para longe, triste e confusa.

"Eu sinto muito Emma. Eu deveria ter ficado ao seu lado naquela noite. Ainda bem que Regina estava lá para te salvar. Minha gratidão a ela será eterna. Até o Hades gostou do jeito da sua salvadora. O nosso pai está equivocado se pensa que vou trair a sua confiança e amizade. Não vou deixar você casar com a peixe podre. Pelo que vi a loba é a sua outra metade. E eu sei que é com ela que você vai ficar. Nosso pai não me obrigou a ficar com o Hades, mas sei o que é ficar com alguém que não ama. Ele é louco por mim e até gosto dele, do pinto dele e como ele é possante na cama. Ele me saciou os inúmeros desejos, vontades e fantasias, mas não sinto que ele é o cara, a pessoa certa para mim. Eu sei também que para o Hades ficaremos juntos para sempre, porém não é como vejo. Eu posso até ama-lo embora não seja na mesma intensidade que a dele".

"Então o Hades tem o pinto de ouro e te satisfaz totalmente na cama, mas fora das quatro paredes deixa a desejar?" Emma perguntou tímida.

"Na cama ele é o melhor. Tudo bem que só transei com o Hades, então não tenho muita experiência ainda. Pelo que vi a Regina é bem equipada nesse departamento e se orgulha disso. Se ela souber usar, você estará bem satisfeita na cama também. E faça como eu, aproveite bastante. Prática é a alma do negócio". Zelena riu da cara tímida da irmã.

"Falando na Regina, ela acabou de me enviar uma mensagem no whatsapp. Gostei da foto que ela colocou no perfil". Emma estava impressionada em ver o interesse da Regina nela.

"E o que o seu lobo garanhão te mandou? Essa sim é um bom partido. Já estou torcendo para que vocês fiquem juntas". Zelena foi até a irmã e leu a mensagem.

"Oi Emma. É a Regina. Eu espero que você esteja deitada e descansando. E que o Eric não tenha brigado muito contigo. Nós lobos somos fiéis. E cuidamos das nossas parceiras. Pode me ligar ou me mandar mensagem a hora que você quiser 24horas por dia, 7 dias da semana. Xx".

"Olha que eu posso vir a me apaixonar ou ficar gamada por você hein. É isso não pode acontecer. Meu pai já avisou que ela é minha noiva. Terei que começar a ter jantares românticos com a Ariel sobre a supervisão do meu pai. E terá segurança por todos os lados. Obrigada pela força e por se preocupar comigo. Você também pode ligar ou mandar mensagem a hora que quiser. Não fica brava se eu demorar para te atender. O Eric me proibiu de manter contato contigo. Adorei a foto de perfil. Quanta profundidade em seu olhar. Xx". Emma achou melhor dar uma aliviada no clima.

"Eu sei que o Eric ia fazer isso, Emma. Minha mãe além de loba é bruxa e bem, ela abriu um portal e nesse portal saiu Xena, a princesa guerreira e a Gabriele, sua amada barda. E elas estão morando no nosso clã. Ambas são excelentes guerreiras. Eu vou pedir para a Gabriele deixar um currículo com o Hades. Sei que ele vai ajudar. Ele já disse isso para nós. E falou que ajuda a mentir para o primo. Xx".

Zelena que estava lendo tudo deu uma risada gostosa quando leu que o namorado também ia ajudar Emma com o lobo apaixonado pela irmã.

"Empresta o celular. Eu vou falar com ela. Oi cunhadinha. Aqui é a Zelena. Desculpa a invasão. Então você têm várias pessoas importantes ao seu lado. Só não me decepcione. Se você magoar a minha irmã eu te capo entre outras coisas. Espero não ter que fazer isso".

Regina visualizou e respondeu logo em seguida. "Se um dia eu magoar a sua irmã de propósito você pode chamar os piores e mais poderosos dragões para me queimarem viva ou fazerem o que acharem mais dolorido comigo Zelena. Eu prefiro morrer da pior maneira a prejudicar a minha mulher, companheira de vida. O meu lance com sua irmã é verdadeiro e eterno. Xx".

Zelena deu um suspiro aliviado e fez sua pergunta indiscreta. "Sou a guardiã da Emma e tenho que ver todos os detalhes dos possíveis interessados para namorarem com ela. Eu vi que você é igual ao Hades na parte sexual. A pergunta é: você sabe usar seu brinquedo? Você tem experiência sexual? Se você fosse transar com a minha irmã daria prazer a ela? Você pensaria nela primeiro? Xx".

Regina leu a mensagem e ficou confusa. 'Zelena perguntou se eu já usei o Mr big em alguém? Se eu já dei prazer a alguma mulher? Mas é lógico que eu darei prioridade a minha mulher. Mr é um cavaleiro. Emma sempre em primeiro lugar'. "Zelena eu posso te afirmar que mesmo ter tido alguns encontros com outras mulheres não cheguei a usar o Mr big. É lógico que sei como usar. Eu sempre me masturbo e claro, vejo filme pornô. É evidente que a Emma sempre será minha primeira prioridade. Depois de fazê-la ter vários orgasmos toda vez que fizermos amor é que pensarei em mim". Regina franziu o rosto não entendendo o porquê daquelas perguntas.

"Fico feliz em saber Regina. E a pessoa que for casar com a minha irmã passará por vários testes antes de ter meu voto aprovando ou recusando. E você não tem interesse de transar com outras para ter mais experiência? Ou usar alguns brinquedos como vibradores?". Zelena estava adorando a atitude de Regina e dependendo do que a outra mulher respondesse, passaria nesse teste improvisado.

"Eu não penso em transar com ninguém. Não sou o tipo que faço sexo casual. E quanto a brinquedos não tenho nada contra, mas não preciso. Lubrificante até tudo bem e aqueles óleos aromáticos e afrodisíacos já que eles ajudam a incrementar no sexo. Vibrador só se for colocado no clitóris da sua irmã, mas sinceramente prefiro usar a minha língua. Mr big estará a postos para brincar sem necessidade de usar strap on ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo". Regina estava sentindo Mr big acordar depois de todas essas perguntas.

"Gostei das respostas Regina. Eu quero alguém viril, possante na cama, corajoso, que ame minha irmã de verdade, e que a trate como uma rainha. Por enquanto você passou no teste. Mas ainda terá mais. Iremos manter contato. Eu já peguei o seu número e o Hades também tem. E acredito que sua sogra Kristin deva ter. Vou indo. Tenho outras coisas para fazer. Xx".

"Eu sou a melhor candidata para o cargo. Até mais tarde Zelena. Eu vou sair e depois mando mensagens. Beijos". Regina achou melhor deixar para conversar depois já que ela poderia perder a cabeça e ir atrás de sua menina, mesmo sabendo que não iria ser bem-vinda pelo sogro ingrato. 'Agora é só mostrar para a minha companheira que eu a quero completamente e que a terei em todos os sentidos nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça'.


	6. O 3o encontro

Capítulo 6: O 3º encontro.

1 mês depois.

Emma estava preocupada com o 3º encontro oficial que ela teria com Ariel e no momento pensava em pedir para a dragão marinho se encontrar com ela no shopping ou algum restaurante onde tivesse muita gente.

"E aí mana. Já está preparada para o seu encontro com a Ariel? Você vai perder a virgindade com a peixe podre? Hoje é o dia hein? O 3º encontro. As seguranças já foram avisadas pelo nosso pai que a Ariel pode subir com você hoje à noite depois do jantar. Aposto que a Gaby já avisou a Xena, e esta já falou para a Regina". Zelena falou entrando no quarto de Emma.

"Eu não acredito que o pai fez isso comigo. E agora? A Regina deve estar bem irritada com a novidade. Logo estará me mandando mensagens. Eu tenho que pensar em algo para que seja apenas um encontro e não algo mais". Emma estava realmente preocupada com tudo isso.

"Se você não quer perder o cabaço com a peixe podre recomendo estar em um lugar com bastante gente, que seja movimentado. Ir em um bar, lanchonete, restaurante ou ainda no shopping. Eu não recomendaria ir na boate da Regina. O nosso pai tem o endereço de lá e o seu lobinho vai surtar se a sua 'noiva' tentar algo". Zelena riu da cara brava da irmã.

"Nem me lembre. Argh. Eu lembro de ter ouvido nos outros encontros, Regina uivando a noite toda. Era uma coisa triste. E lembro também tê-la visto em forma de lobo me vigiando quando tive febre alta 3 semanas atrás. Mas voltando ao encontro de hoje, eu gostei da sua ideia Zel. Quando você sair, por favor, avise a Gaby e ao nosso pai sobre essa ideia. Acho que o lugar mais movimentado é o shopping. Então é o melhor para esse encontro". Emma explicou pensativa.

"O que não consigo entender é como a Ariel não fala nada dessa marca que minha cunhada deixou em você já que está no seu pescoço inteiro na parte de trás e qualquer um pode ver. Lembra quando nós duas estávamos em uma loja e a dona reconheceu que era da Regina e a tratou como uma rainha e nem aceitou o dinheiro porque você era a companheira da prima e melhor amiga dela? Se eu não me engano, a dona se chamava Ruby. Oh mulher atraente e gostosa". Zelena ficou atraída pela linda morena de olhos azuis e sempre que podia passava em frente da loja.

"Já com problemas no Paraíso? É até estranho te ver falando assim de uma mulher. Eu sempre te vi rodeada de homens. Se nosso pai te ouvir falar assim da Ruby vai dizer que eu te levei para o mal caminho e vai te mandar embora e vai te tirar a responsabilidade de cuidar de mim. E como estão as notas das minhas pretendentes? Ariel e Regina estão se saindo bem?" Emma foi sarcástica já que Zelena tinha falado várias vezes que Ariel ia sempre mal nos testes enquanto Regina tinha as melhores notas.

"Você sabe que se o nosso pai quiser me tirar de guardiã terá que lidar com o conselho das guardiãs. Sou a melhor guardiã por 5 anos consecutivos. E agradeço ao Hades por tudo o que ele me ensinou. Sei que muita coisa aprendi com ele e com as outras guardiãs. E hoje não confio em quase ninguém para cuidar de você". Zelena falou brava.

"Incluindo mamãe, as seguranças, Ariel, papai e Regina? Eu sei que sou o dragão mais poderoso, mas eu sei me virar Zel. Eu não sou de vidro e não vou espatifar. Eu não sei quem é mais protetora você ou a Regina. Mas agradeço mesmo assim. E falar na morena, ela acabou de me mandar uma mensagem". Emma olhou para o celular ansiosa.

"Eu só confio na mamãe e na Regina. Eu sinto muito, mas você é a pessoa mais importante para mim então não é qualquer pessoa que deixo ficar perto de você. Eu sei que você não é de vidro e sabe se cuidar, mas é minha função te proteger. Quanto as notas: Ariel esta com um media de 2,0 e a Regina 9,8. E eu não sou a única que está fazendo esses testes. Por mim a Ariel teri Gina 10. E o que a minha cunhada te mandou de mensagem?" Zelena ficou no lado da Emma para poder ler a mensagem também.

"Oi amor. Eu fiquei sabendo pela Xena que meu sogro vai liberar a segurança quando você e a sonsa monga terminarem o 3º encontro. Eu não estou nem um pouco satisfeita com isso. Já combinei com a Gaby dela ficar em cima da Ariel que nem uma coruja. Você não vai perder a sua virgindade com ela, já que é comigo que isso irá acontecer. Já estou a par de que horas irá começar. Se eu conseguir colocar a Xena para ficar na boate hoje a noite, estarei observando no lado de fora da sua casa". Zelena não pode deixar de sorrir pelo jeito que a cunhada colocou as coisas.

"Zelena já me deu uma ideia interessante em fazer esse encontro no shopping e dar uma desculpa qualquer. Ainda tenho que avisar a Ariel dessa mudança. Mas não sei se ela irá aceitar. Vou mandar uma mensagem a ela comentando sobre essa mudança nos planos. Não sei se ela vai aceitar Gina". Regina leu a mensagem e ronronou feliz. A morena podia contar nos dedos quem a chamava assim.

"Estou ronronando feliz ao ler você me chamando de Gina. Sou sua Gina. Shopping? Amei a ideia. Meus primos Ruby e Lafayette estarão por lá. E se a peixe podre tentar algo saberei na hora e dependendo do que acontecer irei aparecer em meu formato lobo. E não a deixarei tocar em você".

"Espero não estar trocando um beijo de língua ou a mão dela em minha coxa. Isso pode causar a minha morte. Risada maligna. Meu lobo é ciumento e possessivo".

"Emma! Não me provoque. Se eu sentir o cheiro dela em você não será uma cena bonita. Ruby, Lafayette e eu iremos sumir com ela. Daremos o boa noite Cinderela e a peixe podre será raptada e faremos um bom serviço com ela. Aí o meu sogro não irá precisar se preocupar com o seu casamento arranjado. Porque daremos um fim nessa palhaçada". Regina rosnou brava.

"Calma Regina. Isso tudo irá se resolver. Eu prometo que não irei ficar íntima com ela em público. Vou falar com a Ariel agora e depois nos falamos. Saudades de você, meu lobinho lindo".

Emma ligou para a Ariel e deu a desculpa que teria de ser no shopping porque elas precisavam comprar um presente para o Hades. E assim elas sairiam em público pela primeira vez. No começo, a dragão marinho não queria, mas Zelena acabou a convencendo e combinando de se encontrar as 18 horas.

"Agora eu vou avisar a Gaby para que a mesma fique atenta a tudo. Dê um beijo na minha cunhada por mim". Zelena pediu antes de sair do quarto da irmã.

Emma mandou uma mensagem de voz para a Regina que ouviu várias vezes antes de responder. A loira achou a voz da morena perfeita e sexy e também ouviu várias vezes. E para não levantar suspeitas, salvou em seu pendrive como fez com todas as outras conversas que elas tiveram naquele mês.

Algumas horas depois.

Emma vestiu uma calça jeans preta, casaco de couro e sapatos pretos e uma camisa de seda verde. Pintou os olhos, realçando um pouco mais seus lindos olhos azuis-esverdeados. Ela também passou batom vermelho e colocou brincos e um colar simples.

"Nossa como você está bonita filha. Essa produção é para a Ariel? Ela vai amar". Kristin estava brincando. Ela sabia que era para a Regina.

"Obrigada mãe. Eu nem preciso dizer nada. Acredito que a Zelena já conversou com a senhora". Emma sussurrou para a mãe.

"Eu também falei com a Regina e a Gabrielle. Eu irei com vocês. Marquei de encontrar com uma pessoa por lá". Kristen retrucou baixinho.

"Nossa como a senhora está bonita e gostosa". Emma comentou quase no ouvido da mãe que estava com uma calça colante e um blusa que realçava todos os atributos.

"Essa foi a intenção Emma. Bem, é melhor irmos. Não quero que sua noiva fique esperando. Isso não é algo bacana para a nossa imagem. Zelena já se vestiu também. Eu só vim te pegar. Preparada?" Kristin quis rir da cara de nojo da filha, mas ficou quieta.

"Sim, vamos. O meu pai deve estar perto da porta, me esperando para dar as ordens né?" Kristin fez que sim com a cabeça e a filha mudou a fisionomia e saíram.

"Eu quero falar com você por um minuto. Emma não pense você que não estarei de olho em você no shopping. Dessa vez não terá como fugir. Hades concordou em ir com sua mãe e com a Zelena. Não posso confiar na sua irmã, mas Hades é meu braço direito e tenho conversado muito com ele. Se você se comportar nesse encontro irei aceitar o pedido que a Regina me fez em conversar. Posso considerar lobos seres inferiores, mas não posso negar que ela é uma líder nata e entende de negócios. Eu consigo vê-la expandindo seus bens. Pelo que andei vendo é sensata e tem visão para os negócios. Posso não a querer como nora, mas como sócia com certeza. Se você der um passo errado não irei esperar como da outra vez e cortarei o mal pela raiz". Eric comentou sério.

"Tudo bem pai. Não irei fazer nada além do que é esperado. Como Zelena, mamãe e eu iremos ver algumas coisas por lá, iremos mais cedo. Darei o meu melhor Senhor Northman. Falarei com o senhor mais tarde". Emma disse educadamente e saiu com Zelena e Kristin quem parecia estar bem ansiosa.

"Acho que a nossa mãe vai encontrar com o grande amor no shopping. É a Ingrid né. Depois de 18 anos sem se ver, vai sair fogo. E quem sabe a senhora pode tirar o atraso. Só não pode vir com chupão. Eu sei que o pai foi corno, mas ele não vai aceitar numa boa se isso acontecer novamente. É melhor o Hades não saber disso. Isso ficará entre a gente". Zelena por ser uma boa observadora já tinha percebido tudo o que tinha acontecido entre os Swan Mills Northman.

"Eu não posso cair em tentação. Tenho que me controlar. Eu combinei com o pai de vocês nunca mais ter contato com a Ingrid em troca dela continuar viva. É claro, o clã dela. Se ele souber de hoje, os Mills estarão com as vidas ameaçadas, mesmo Regina sendo a melhor líder de todos os tempos". Kristin achou melhor contar a verdade para as filhas.

"Isso não é vida mãe. Eu até entendo os motivos dele, mas o amor por mim deveria ser mais alto. E pra que repetir a história sabendo como isso irá terminar. Eu vou me comportar e seguir as regras que o meu pai colocou, mas sei que se o pai fosse atrás dos Mills, hoje em dia, ele sairia perdendo. A senhora sabe que há 2 lendas da mitologia grega morando por lá. A Xena, princesa guerreira e Gabrielle, sua fiel barda. Os tempos são outros mãe. Confio na capacidade do Hades, mas pelo que vi meu cunhado não ia lutar contra a família da Regina". Zelena concordou com a cabeça.

"Hades ama a Regina. Ele estará sempre a protegendo. Se o pai for atacar o clã dos Mills irá sozinho e poderá morrer em batalha. Mãe, acho que a senhora já conhece a história por trás da Xena e da Gaby né. Xena é protegida de Ares, o Deus da guerra e Gaby é da Afrodite, Deusa do amor. Dizem as mas línguas que as duas loiras tiveram algo. Bem o Hades não é burro e não vai querer inimizade com duas lendas mitológicas isso sem contar Regina. Isso é morte na certa para o senhor Eric". Zelena deu risada da cara surpresa da mãe.

"Como é bom ter filhas inteligentes. Nunca se sabe quando podemos usar essas informações para nos livrarmos de problemas. Irei pensar sobre isso". Kristin estava aliviada ao saber das novidades e isso lhe deu esperanças como a muito tempo não tinha.

Elas saíram do carro sobre os olhares cuidadosos de Ruby, Lafayette, Regina e Ingrid.

Kristin deu um oi para a Ingrid com as mãos que começou a ronronar juntamente com Regina e Ruby. Lafayette olhou espantado para a irmã não entendendo o motivo para isso.

"Santa Cher tire da minha irmã essa atração que ela sente pela ruiva gostosa. Sua deusa tem namorado e dá para sentir o cheiro dele nela. Mãe acho que hoje a senhora tira o atraso. Seu dragão é pra lá de hot. E pelo jeito tem pegada. Regina sua garota está muito bem vestida, mas é para outra pessoa. Por Cher por que vocês não se apaixonaram por pessoas sem compromisso? Elas são lindas, poderosas, mas com donos". Lafayette não pode deixar barato mesmo apanhando das 3.

"Mais respeito com elas filho. Sua prima e cunhada podem estar com outras pessoas no momento, mas isso não será eterno. E Kristin é perfeita. Eu sei que hoje pode ser um dia de sorte para nós. Nada mais que justo, já que esperei quase 19 anos sem entrar em contato com ela. E mesmo que não aconteça nada mais que alguns beijos, será um dos melhores dias que tive em quase 2 décadas. Ninguém se compara a Kristin Swan Northman". Kristin e Emma piscaram para o quarteto e mais uma vez foi ouvido um ronronar feliz e apaixonado.

"Meu bom senhor! Acho melhor voltar para a loja. Espero vocês na loja. Eu não lembro de ter ficado desse jeito quando eu pensei que aquele enfermeiro tesão, chamado Jesus era o amor da minha vida. Vocês estão piores que lobas no cio. Comportam se". Lafayette revirou os olhos e saiu. Rubs achou melhor seguir o irmão enquanto Regina e Ingrid continuaram observando seus amores.

"Obrigada Regina por ter trazido de volta a Kristin em minha vida. Ela está tão deliciosa nessa roupa que estou tentando me conter para não ir até lá e reforçar a minha marca depois de quase 100 anos que a marquei pela primeira vez. O engraçado é que não sinto cheiro do Eric nela. Acho que ele não tem conseguido satisfazer a minha companheira na cama. E que furacão é a minha mulher. Se a Emma tiver um terço do fogo vocês terão combustão para queimar a vida toda". Ingrid olhou para a amada sorrindo em sua direção e não pode deixar de devolver o sorriso. Regina resolveu ir a loja, mas sempre de olho na Emma.

'Quanto tempo, meu amor. Eu não vejo a hora de poder te abraçar, beijar, sentir o seu cheiro. Estamos a muito tempo sem nos ver. Quero senti-la dentro de mim. Vamos ao banheiro. Eu preciso de você agora mesmo'. Kristin falou com Ingrid por telepatia como elas sempre fizeram.

'Quem sou eu para recusar qualquer coisa para minha companheira. Onde está a minha marca? Vamos logo que eu também quero matar saudades de você e desse seu corpo delicioso que me mata de prazer. Deixa-me matar a saudade que estava de te beijar, abraçar e amar. Essa roupa conseguiu te deixar mais gostosa ainda'. Ingrid foi em direção ao banheiro e esperou sua amada que logo chegou já a agarrando e levando para um box vazio.

Kristin e Ingrid se beijaram como se não houvesse amanhã e apalparam o corpo uma da outra como a muito não faziam.

'Ai que saudade que eu estava de você. Ninguém me pega desse jeito além de você. Só não deixa marcas onde qualquer um pode ver. Eu disse ao Eric que viria ver uma amiga ajudar a Zel em um presente. Então nada de chupões. Minha lobinha feroz'. Kristin tirou a roupa de Ingrid que não demorou muito para entrar no túnel de prazer da loira dragão. Elas fizeram amor de uma forma selvagem e totalmente erótica até serem interrompidas por outras pessoas, mas Kristin pode relaxar e ter orgasmos múltiplos como ela sempre teve com a loba.

Ambas estavam exaustas e completamente felizes desse pequeno encontro e agradeceram por poderem conversar por telepatia.

'Eu senti tanto a sua falta. Do seu sorriso, voz, pele, cheiro. Amo tudo em você. Sentir o meu cheiro em você é tudo de bom. Essa sua buceta deliciosa agarrou o meu pau e o apertou tanto é isso me deixou com mais vontade. Deixa eu te limpar. Você está toda melada'. Ingrid começou a chupar os peitos e foi descendo lentamente até os grandes lábios e lambeu o clitóris da amada que estava inchado e do ponto que ela gostava.

'Essa sua língua é muito talentosa, mas prefiro o seu membro, por favor'. Kristin falou entre respirações e gemeu quando a Ingrid entrou nela novamente sem se preocuparem com mais nada.

Ingrid iniciou os movimentos de vai e vem no início de uma forma um pouco lenta, mas foi aumentando o ritmo aos poucos até ver sua mulher começar a gemer mais forte.

'Mais forte. Mais forte'. Kristin gemeu e sentiu seu pedido sendo realizado. Ingrid sabia logo sua loira estaria gozando mais uma vez naquela noite.

'Goza para mim meu amor. Eu quero sentir você vir para mim. Eu estou te segurando. Eu te amo Kristin Swan'. Kristin não resistiu e gozou forte no pau da Ingrid que acabou gozando dentro da amada.

Depois de voltarem do Paraíso ao terem um orgasmo perfeito, elas ficaram se beijando até se acalmarem o suficiente.

'Eu também te amo Ing. Acho que eu estava precisando sentir esse seu corpo delicioso no meu. Que pena que já é tarde e tenho que voltar para casa, mas espero repetir a dose mais vezes'. Kristin beijou Ingrid por algum tempo até se ajeitarem. Ingrid colocou a calcinha e a calça na outra loira e prometendo se encontrarem novamente.

Kristin saiu primeiro e foi direto ao espelho retocar a maquiagem. Ingrid apareceu em seguida e deu um sorriso ao sentir o cheiro da excitação da sua mulher. E ficou chateada por não ter tempo para mais uma rodada. Kristin olhou para baixo e viu que ainda estava ereto e bem ereto. 'Amor pensa em outra coisa. Você vai começar a sentir dor por estar tão duro. E eu não vou poder sentar por algumas horas. Mas valeu a pena'.

'Nem me fala. Ele parece ter vida própria ao seu lado. Até a próxima vez meu amor'. Ingrid piscou e mandou um beijo pelo ar.

Kristin saiu do banheiro e tentou fazer uma cara triste ou pelo menos séria para que ninguém desconfiasse.

Emma estava ouvindo Ariel falar da sua semana, mas não pode deixar de olhar para sua mãe. 'Que estranho! Eu posso sentir um cheiro de outra pessoa na minha mãe. E ela está excitada? Por que eu posso sentir isso?'. Emma perguntou para si mesma.

"Porque você é loba filha. Mesmo não tendo experiência alguma. E você sempre poderá sentir isso ao lado de outras pessoas. Isso é um dom e veio com você. Estou indo embora. Já está tarde e ainda tenho que tomar banho quando chegar em casa'. Kristin se despediu da filha que a olhou de forma engraçada antes de voltar a olhar para a peixe podre.

Regina que estava vigiando cada passo do encontro da Emma com a rival pode ver o motivo da sua companheira olhar engraçado. 'Isso significa que a minha tia não só fez amor com a minha sogra, mas reconquistou a mulher que tanto ama. Parabéns tia. Minha sogra merece o melhor. Nós Mills somos o melhor. Quem me dera poder estar acasalando com a minha companheira. Mas sei que logo terei uma chance. E serei feliz pelo resto de minha vida'.

E assim Regina ficou de olho em Emma até que aquele 3º encontro terminasse com Emma indo para um lado e Ariel por outro. E isso a fez dar um lindo sorriso, pois percebeu que a ideia da Ariel de acabar a noite no quarto de Emma fracassou.


End file.
